


Taking Inventory

by ShoulderHolster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoulderHolster/pseuds/ShoulderHolster
Summary: Written for KirkMcCoy100 LJ community. Prompt: Engage





	Taking Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the archive in 2010 under a different username. Info on my profile.

Christine Chapel leaned closer to the storage closet, desperately trying to make out the muffled voices inside.

"Damn it, Jim! If you'd just once engage your brain before your damn dick we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Relax, Bones, we're off duty. Besides, you were not complaining a few minutes ago when my damn dick was up your..."

"Shit, Jim. Keep your damn voice down, Nurse Chapel is on the other side of that door."

Christine walked away, snickering at the number of times the _Enterprise's_ CMO had taken inventory in the supply closet since becoming involved with the captain.

  
  


 


End file.
